


I want it all

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek got game, M/M, Singing Stiles, Stiles is a bi mess, although it's kinda bad, attempt at being funny, eavesdropping Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Derek went to visit Stiles at College and overhears him singing.-"Oh, I thought we could grab something to eat. You know, real food, not pizza.""Are you trying to be caring?", Stiles asked suddenly suspicious, eyes turning to slits as he looked at Derek. It just made him look more adorable, in Derek's opinion."Probably. Why?", Derek leaned forward, both elbows on his knees each, can on the coffeetable in front of him now, as he eyed Stiles."Is that not something youwant?"He doesn't have to wait too long for a reaction, Stiles turned bright red and if he hadn't been sitting down, he would've probably stumbled while standing upright. "Come again?", Stiles asked, voice slightly higher and a bit panicky."And here I thoughtyou want it all.", Derek was not able to hold the gleeful expression back any longer, he was just not capable to contain it.-
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 200





	I want it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my cinnamon rolls! How's it going? :)
> 
> I distinctly remember losing any kind of social skills while uploading the latest one shot xD  
> Sorry for that. I finally slept through and I feel like a person again. I'm thinking about doing a  
> Series named "I hate myself" filled with one shots that I wrote when I really should've slept instead.
> 
> But last night I also found this in my folder, another insomnia driven piece, that I wrote while listening to Queen.  
> On repeat, for several hours. No, I'm not okay, but I am breathing and eating, so I'm doing better than most.  
> Anyway, I remember Dylan O'Brien singing this song from Frozen and well, imagine Stiles doing this xD  
> Only it's Queen with I want it all.
> 
> Hope you guys appreciate my bad pun's.  
> enjoy <3

  


  


  
It wasn't uncommon for Derek to visit Stiles, but today the human wasn't aware Derek would check in on him. He sighed, as he walked up the stairs to Stiles apartment. It was small, kinda shabby and on the gazillions' floor. Without an elevator. Derek made room for an elderly woman who was gripping the handle tightly, as she made her way down.  


Derek hoped she would get where ever she was going safely. Although she did tip to the side quite dangerously. He eyed her over his shoulder for a moment and then decided, that it wasn't his problem.  


He had a mission. A food related mission.

Because, he was going to make Stiles eat a damn vegetable today. He knew Stiles didn't have the money to buy more than ramen or pizza rolls. And Scott had informed him, that the human consumed more beer and coffee than water to round the unhealthy lifestyle up.  


So yeah, his mission to stop Stiles from actively killing himself. It was a mystery to him, how someone who was so keen to check on his dads health, didn't look after his own.  


Okay, so maybe it was kind of an excuse to ask him out on a date. In disguise, without telling him it was a date. Yeah, he was pathetic, feel free to laugh at him.  


For a second, Derek was a little lost in thought and sure he passed Stiles floor, but when he caught his scent he knew he still had one flight of stairs to go.  


Someone was singing, down the corridor, when he opened the door to it. That someone was Stiles. He loudly belted the lyrics to a Queen song he was probably listening to with headphones.  


_"I want it all! I want it all and I want it now!!"_ , he heard him sing enthusiastically, it immediately made Derek break out in a huge smile. Which he of course hid behind his hand, as one of Stiles neighbors came out of their apartment to take the trash out.  


_"I'm a men with a one track mind, so much to do in one lifetime,"_ he belted out, the sounds coming from his apartment indicating that Stiles was wildly dancing around his living room. _"Not a men for compromise and where's and why's and living lies."_  


As Derek imagined it in his head, he couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up. God damnit, why did Stiles have to be so cute?  


Finally standing in front of the door, he leaned his forehead against the door and closed his eyes, laughing quietly, while he listened.  


Stiles was at the part with many, many _Yeah'_ s and _Oh'_ s and a snort escaped Derek. He was very happy there was no one here who could see him right now. He had to admit Stiles voice was far from bad.  


_"I want it! I want it! Ooh!"_ the song was over and Derek gathered himself, plastering his poker face on and knocked as loudly as possible, so Stiles would hear him.  


There was nervous shuffling on the other side of the door and a whispered: _"Fuck, please don't be someone complaining."_ Then the door was swung open and Derek felt just as startled as Stiles looked.  


"Uh...hi?" Stiles greeted him, confusion visible on his face. He cleared his throat as he looked at Derek with expectation. It occurred to him, that Stiles wanted to know why he was here.  


"Hey." the Werewolf offered, looking at Stiles naked chest and low riding grey sweatpants. There was a moment in which Derek was considering to throw their whole friendship away, if it meant he could nose dive into Stiles happy trail and stay there for the foreseeable future.  


Derek shook himself out of that thought, as he saw Stiles was wearing a pendant around his neck. Stiles seemed to realize what Derek was seeing at the same time and closed his hand around it quickly.  


"Can I come in?" Derek asked and prompted Stiles into motion again. He took a step back and reached for something on his couch, a discarded shirt as it turned out, which he put on as fast as possible.  


"Sure, mi casa es tu casa." Stiles replied, walking over to his small kitchenette. He opened the fridge and took two cans of coke out. "So, what are you doing here? Did something happen?"  


As he handed one of the cans over, Derek took a seat on Stiles couch and opened his drink, gulping down a few sips before answering. "No."  


He watched Stiles left eye rapidly twitch as he stared back at Derek. "Dude, a little more info would be nice. What are you doing here? DC is not a nice and short drive from Beacon Hills, man."  


"Apparently." Derek responded, leaning back against the couch propping his elbow on top of the back, legs splayed open. He was the picture of casual and relaxed.  


Derek licked the wayward drop of coke from his bottom lip and watched Stiles stare at him. "Are you being purposefully obtuse right now? Why aren't you answering me like a normal person?"  


"Because I'm a creature of the night," Derek replied, a slight smile tugging on his lips. He pointed the can at him momentarily. "As you like to state more often than not."  


"I fucking hate you sometimes." Stiles huffed in annoyance. Instead of sitting down on the couch next to Derek, or on one of the stools, he decided to sit on his small kitchen table. It made Derek realize that Stiles wasn't even wearing underwear and he took another sip to hide how he had to swallow against a suddenly dry throat. "So, what are we gonna do?" it sounded way more suggestive, thanks to Derek's dirty train of thought.  


"Huh?" taken from his very inappropriate daydream, he really shouldn't have in company, especially if said company is starring in it, Derek blinked back for a second, before his brain was online enough. "Oh, I thought we could grab something to eat. You know, real food, not pizza."  


"Are you trying to be caring?" Stiles asked suddenly suspicious, eyes turning to slits as he looked at Derek. It just made him look more adorable, in Derek's opinion.  


"Probably. Why?" Derek leaned forward, both elbows on his knees each, can on the coffee table in front of him now, as he eyed Stiles. "Is that not something you _want_?"  


He doesn't have to wait too long for a reaction, Stiles turned bright red and if he hadn't been sitting down, he would've probably stumbled while standing upright. "Come again?" Stiles asked, voice slightly higher and a bit panicky.  


"And here I thought _you want it all._ " Derek was not able to hold the gleeful expression back any longer, he was just not capable to contain it. He must've looked like a lunatic, because Stiles scrambled backwards in a flailing flutter of limbs, right over the kitchen table to get away from him. It was the first time he noticed Stiles had bare feet.  


"You _Asshole!_ You listened in! Not cool, man."

The humans heart was thumping hard and way faster than usual. Derek contemplated going over, but he guessed it would only do more harm than good. "Not intentional. Seriously, even someone without super-hearing could hear you from outside."  


"Oh damn...I guess singing is now off the table if I don't want my neighbors complaining over me." Stiles sighed miserably. Apparently he liked singing. That would explain why he could actually hold most notes.  


"No. It was quite...adorable," Derek responded honestly. "I don't think they actually mind it that much."  


"Did you just call me adorable?"

"No."

"Yes, yes you did."

"No, I did not."

"I'm pretty sure you did."

"Hallucination, because you eat not healthy enough. Your brain starts imagining things."

"Then what did you say?"

"Not important," Derek replied, standing up now. "Or do you want to talk about the pendant I'm not allowed to see?"

Stiles tried to respond a few times, but abandoned every train of thought, as it seemed. Blinking a few times. "No."

He still stood with his back against the kitchen counter, when Derek rounded the table, making his way over to him. Stiles reeked of arousal, as he did so, trapping him between his arms, as he laid his hands on either side of Stiles down on the counter. Every breath he took was like cotton candy melting on his tongue.  


"S-So, about th-this dinner y-you were talking a-about...?" Stiles trailed off, after stuttering his way around the sentence. Derek lifted his right hand and put his finger underneath the silvery plain coil chain to pull the pendant out from underneath his shirt collar. Stiles was staring at him with wide eyes, but didn't move or slap Derek's hand away.  


"What does it mean to you?" he asked, fiddling with the small silver triskele. Seeing it made a warmth blossom up inside Derek's chest. "I doubt it's Alpha, Beta, Omega."  


Stiles throat clicked, when he gulped. "Past, Present, Future." the blatant lie in his high voice made Derek laugh.  


"Try again, that wasn't true." he replied, predatory smirk on his lips.

"Live, Laugh, Love."

" _Stiles_."

"I'm sorry, man, if you give me an opening, I sure as hell don't ignore it." Stiles snarked, but his pupils were dilated, when their eyes met. "I thought you wanted to feed me vegetables?"  


Derek's other hand inched closer to Stiles hip and his thump found a way underneath Stiles t-shirt, slowly caressing the skin. "How do you feel about an eggplant?" Derek deadpanned and watched as realization washed over the humans face.  


"Oh my **God** , that was horrible. You are horrible. That's not how it works, dude, seriously? How do you even know about eggplant emojis and the sexual background story to it? You never even use classic ones. And anyways, we're having a conversation in person." Stiles bitched on, too focused on Derek's overall failure, to see that the Werewolf did it on purpose.  


At first at least. "That was your attempt at being funny, wasn't it?" he asked, poking Derek in the side and recoiling in pain a bit. "Man, your muscles have muscles. What are you made of? Steel? I think I broke my finger."  


Abandoning the soft skin of Stiles hip, Derek took Stiles finger in his hand. "It's not broken, you idiot," he said, a fond expression on his face. "Can you put on jeans now, so we can go outside?"  


"So demanding," Stiles grumbled, but pushed Derek back a bit to make his way over to his small bedroom. Once his head disappeared in his closet, he asked: "Just to be clear, this is a date, right?"  


Derek rolled his eyes and made sure it was audible in every word: "No, I like to touch everyone like this."

"If every word will be dripping of sarcasm, be sure to mop up after you!" Stiles replied, heart hammering faster, as he looked for a nicer outfit.

"I plan to make something else drip, once we're back." Derek said, embolded by their interaction. This was going way better than he had thought it would. A dull _thump_ could be heard from Stiles bedroom. He had apparently fallen forward into the closet in shock.  


Derek made his way over, just as Stiles found out how to use his limbs again and flailed to the bedroom door, holding onto the doorframe he looked at Derek with wide eyes. "Are you sure we have leave in the first place?" he gulped, waiting for Derek's response.  


The Werewolf was once again graced with Stiles half-nakedness and considered staying in. Just for a few moments. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Spoilsport."

"Other people would call me a Gentleman for taking you out on a date first."

Since Stiles had gone back to his quest for clothes, his first reply was a snort. "Yeah, right. There is no one on this planet who would call you that, Derek."

He came back wearing a plain black Henley and tight dark blue jeans, black converse rounding up the look. "We can go." the human said.

But Derek didn't let him go through the door completely and blocked his way, looking at him hungrily, causing Stiles to stare back at him upon their proximity again. His jaw was going slack.  
"Are you doing your animal thrall magic thing?" Stiles asked breathy, as he leaned in further into Derek's space, who didn't seem to mind at all. Quite the contrary.  


"Is it working?" Derek responded, voice a little unnatural as his eyes twinkled back, lips curling just so in a little knowing smile.

"Can't you tell, you dick?" even though he was just inches away and probably about to kiss Derek, he still managed to sound annoyed.

The Werewolf leaned in too and kissed Stiles cheek. "I can, for a fact. And since you won't ever see me as a Gentleman, I can do this right now."

Stiles eyes opened in surprise for a millisecond, then he closed them, waiting for Derek's lips meeting his.

He wasn't disappointed as they exchanged one of the sweetest kisses they both had ever experienced. Parting again almost caused them physical pain.  


"Come on, let's go."

"Dude, I really get it all, huh?"

"You're ridiculous."

It was a nice restaurant, Derek had chosen and Stiles was only allowed to eat healthy greens. His grumbling was giving Derek Sheriff flashbacks and he was pretty sure some of those sentences had been said to Stiles at some point or another, by his own father.  


When they got back to Stiles apartment, Derek stayed the night, acting out his plan and finally nosing those damn dark curls under Stiles navel. He was humming _I want it all_ while sucking Stiles off and resulted in them both laughing like idiots.  


It was the most fun sex Derek had ever had in his life.

They did play the song on their wedding day, a few years later. No one but them knew what it meant.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a Wahoo? :D
> 
> Virtual hugs and kisses are near the exit, please indulge yourself <3


End file.
